


Buffy versus the Originals

by TSPking1994



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF, TVD - Fandom, The Originals (TV), The Originals (TV) RPF, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Vampire Diaries Fusion, BAMF Cordelia Chase, Bisexual Buffy Summers, Bisexuality, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Cordelia Chase Lives, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Gay, Gen, Hybrids, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Inspired by The Originals (TV), Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Josh Lives, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Faith Lehane, M/M, Minor Angel/Buffy Summers, Minor Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Vampire Diaries References, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSPking1994/pseuds/TSPking1994
Summary: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", "Angel", and "The Originals" crossover in this fanfiction event where notorious vampire slayer Buffy Summers finds herself up against the original hybrid Klaus Mikaelson in an alternate universe, set after season seven of "Buffy", before season five of "Angel" and before season three of "The Originals" with minor "Vampire Diaries" references.
Relationships: Angel & Cordelia Chase, Angel & Faith Lehane, Angel/Buffy Summers, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Buffy Summers, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell, Klaus Mikaelson/Josh Rosza, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 5





	1. Preliminary Round

**Author's Note:**

> Major Pairings: Buffy Summers/Elijah Mikaelson, Cordelia Chase/Angel, Faith Lehane/Rebekah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson/Josh Rosza, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson.  
> Minor Pairings: Buffy Summers/Spike, Rebekah Mikaelson/Marcell Gerard, Elijah Mikaelson/Hayley Marshall.  
> Mentioned Pairings: Buffy Summers/Angel, Buffy Summers/Faith Lehane, Faith Lehane/Angel, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O’ Connell, Hayley Marshall/Jackson Kenner.

PART ONE

Buffy Summers managed to stop yet another apocalypse not that there was ever any doubt that she would win, she always wins. Although, to be fair this time around her hometown of Sunnydale was destroyed during the big battle and what once was a beautiful Californian town looked like nothing more than a tribute to the Grand Canyon leaving Buffy and her friends homeless.  
Luckily, the blonde-haired vampire slayer knew of a certain vampire with a soul called Angel who happened to live in a semi-decaying hotel located in Los Angeles, and after a quick and awkward phone call with the vampire she once loved Buffy, her friends, her loved ones, and her fellow slayers made their way to L.A. to seek refuge with Angel and his team at the Hyperion Hotel.  
Angel well and truly had his hands full at the Hyperion Hotel after rejecting Wolfram and Hart’s offer, his city always kept him busy with its many supernatural creatures, but he also had the complicated mission of trying to wake the woman he loved from her supernaturally influenced coma. So, when Buffy, his former love, called him up looking for a place to stay briefly he was more than willing to oblige, hoping Buffy and her team could help in waking Cordy up.  
Cordelia Chase had gone from being a spoiled rich girl at Sunnydale High School, to the vision’s girl at Angel Investigations to a half human, half demon, hybrid that found herself getting possessed by a rogue member of the powers that be called Jasmine, the latter using a magical pregnancy to give birth to herself, sending Cordy into a coma shortly after giving birth. Cordelia was the heart of Angel Investigations and it was struggling to operate without her, her friends and loved ones, were struggling to cope without her and so, Angel, Wesley, Fred, and Gunn were more than thrilled to have guests at the hotel who could lend a helping hand.  
Faith Lehane had also gone through many changes herself, going from being a rogue slayer pitting herself up against Buffy, to finding redemption with the help and patience of Angel. So, after becoming Buffy’s ally once again, and helping her defeat the first in Sunnydale, the brunette Boston born slayer was more than happy to check into the Hyperion Hotel and catch up with her old friend Angel, especially after hearing the tall, dark, and handsome, vampire with a soul, needed help in waking Cordelia from a coma.

Buffy, Angel, and both their teams, sure proved to be the big help that Angel Investigations needed with the night-to-night hunting, and patrolling, however, the mission to awake Cordelia Chase struggled to pick up momentum which Cordelia herself began to grow impatient about as her fragmented spirit began appearing to them all frequently, complaining, and eager to get back into her comatose body.  
Willow Rosenberg searched every grimoire, book, and magic shop to find a magical solution to Cordelia’s coma until eventually she came up with the idea to cast a spell which would not only summon Cordelia’s spirit but would force said spirit to return to her body. The spell in question required a non-beating heart, horns from a near extinct demonic species, and the translation of a long-forgotten language.  
Willow waited for a reasonably quiet night to perform the spells she believed would bring Cordelia back to her body, waiting until it was just her, Buffy, Angel, and Faith in the hotel and gathered them all within the grand foyer of the hotel, as they each sat down on the floor in a circle, while Willow held a book in her hands, ready to cast her magic, ready to bring Cordelia Chase back.  
The first spell to summon Cordelia’s spirit was performed, cast, and executed to perfection by the brilliant red headed wonder witch, however, the second spell to return Cordelia to her comatose body went a little awry as Willow accidentally opened a portal to a whole other dimension, a portal which wound up pulling Cordelia’s spirit into, as well as Buffy, Angel, and Faith before closing itself and leaving Willow completely alone, and without any idea of where they went, or how to get her friends back.

“Way to go Wills, now where the hell did, she send us this time?” Faith wondered as she, Buffy, Angel, and Cordelia found themselves, picking themselves up off the ground within the bayou in New Orleans late at night, each of them completely confused as to where Willow’s spell had sent them to.  
“I think it is safe to say we’re definitely not at the Hyperion Hotel, and knowing our luck we’re probably not even in Los Angeles.” Buffy replied to her, as she looked around the bayou, attempting to piece together where they were.  
“Hey! I’m back to being solid again!” Cordelia screeched with excitement as she threw her arms around Angel and pulled him in for a hug, the two of them equally as excited to see and feel each other once again.  
“Enough of the sickeningly sweet reunion time, we all know what happens when you get happy Angel.” Faith warned Angel, as she pulled him out of Cordelia’s arms, eagerly breaking off their hug. “You’ll lose your soul, then Cordy becomes food to soulless you, and me and B wind up tossing a coin to see which slayer takes you down this time around.  
“Well at least Willow’s spell to put you back in your body clearly worked.” Buffy stated to Cordelia, before the questioning slayer turned her attention to Angel. “You did not store her body in the woods, did you?”  
“No, I never!” Angel denied nervously, as he noticed a disapproving glare from Cordelia.  
“Not like you can blame him if he did, I mean maybe the big man’s still a little pissed about you bumping uglies with his son, I mean did you not used to change his diapers?” Faith teased Cordelia, more than happy to stir the pot between Cordelia and Angel.  
“Firstly, that was some wacky super powered bitch called Jasmine who not only hijacked my body but got me pregnant just to give birth to herself. Secondly, I would never sleep with his son when not possessed…stupid rogue powers that be hussy!” Cordelia snapped back at Faith, clearly disgusted. “I swear those powers that be can go straight to hell!”  
“As fun as this is, how about we change the topic and find a way back to the hotel?” Angel suggested to the women, more than eager to change the conversation about his son Connor’s past with the woman he loved.  
“Yeah, I don’t really want to hear about my ex’s love triangle with my high school classmate and his adult son.” Buffy agreed with the brooding vampire.  
“Straight to hell, you hear me?” Cordelia screamed upwards towards the clouds, hoping the powers that be were listening and heard her fury.  
As the foursome decided to explore their whereabouts it did not take them very long to find their way out of the bayou and learn that they were in the city of New Orleans, the only thing they did not know was the fact that they were no longer in their world, they were now in the Mikaelsons’ world…

PART TWO

Josh Rosza had been through a lot since turning into a vampire, going from being a club kid turned vampire to best friend to the young harvest witch Davina Claire to the boyfriend of werewolf Aiden, but the hardest change in his life that he had to adjust to was losing his first love at the hands of a wicked witch called Dahlia, a loss that at first he blamed Klaus Mikaelson for.  
Josh was never particularly popular with any of the original family of vampires and neither did he want to be, knowing all too well that friends of the Mikaelson siblings tended to quickly turn into foes before winding up permanently dead at their hands but all that had changed over the last few months following the notorious family defeating Dahlia.  
Following Camille O Connell’s unexpected departure from New Orleans, Josh had managed to take over her job bartending at Rousseau’s which meant dealing with all kinds of clientele including none other than the hybrid Klaus Mikaelson himself, who had become a regular while drowning his sorrows every night since Cami had left.  
Fear was quickly taken over by fascination as Josh’s reluctance to grow close to any original began to dwindle as friendship quickly grew between Josh and Klaus, a friendship which had started out with two lonely hearts before developing into something much deeper, a bond truly cherished by them both.

Klaus Mikaelson tended not to make friends easily mostly due to the fact he did not want to and even when the original hybrid did make the occasional friend it was never too long before he either watched them be murdered or they displeased him in some kind of way leading to him killing them.  
However, following Cami’s decision to leave New Orleans behind for good, the fact Hayley Marshall had moved away with his daughter Hope and his brother Elijah was not currently talking to him, Klaus was in need of some kind of company and he found that and more with newbie vamp turned bartender Joshua Rosza.  
Klaus found himself spending more and more time with Josh as a regular at Rosseau’s until the two unlikely companions quickly found themselves developing a friendship made from two lonely hearts graduating into something deeper and before long the original hybrid would come to think of the vampire bartender as his best friend, a friendship which Klaus valued greatly and would protect at any cost. 

Rebekah Mikaelson had been granted her freedom from always having to be by her brother’s side, forced to endure heartbreak after heartbreak as Klaus put his needs and wants before her own time and time again, but now she was free and yet it did not feel like it to the original female vampire.  
Rebekah had been travelling the world in search of a way to bring her brother Kol back, chasing leads from her older sister Freya, hoping to find some magical remedy to restore her family, but as the months went by and the leads grew thinner the original was starting to run out of steam and her warring brothers Klaus and Elijah was doing anything but making her feel free from her family entanglements.  
So, Rebekah decided it was time to pay her family a little visit to reconcile Elijah and Klaus’ brotherhood having had to step in many times before, like when they thought over Tatia then squabbled over Katherine Pierce, as the blonde haired immortal beauty just found herself being thankful that this time her brothers weren’t fighting over another bloody doppelgänger.

Elijah Mikaelson had spent a thousand years sticking by his brother Klaus’ side, cleaning up his messes, and attempting to keep the rest of his family in line but after Klaus used their aunt Dahlia to cast a werewolf curse on Hayley, the woman he loved, he was done fighting by his brother’s side and although Hayley forgave Klaus after New Orleans’ regent witch Davina Claire broke the curse, Hayley decided to move away with Hope.  
Hayley Marshall still popped into New Orleans as her and Klaus shared custody over their daughter Hope but she lived there no longer and although she did not live far from the city she lived far enough away to start a new life, a life that Elijah Mikaelson was no longer a part of much to his own heartbreak.  
Elijah knew he could not blame Klaus entirely for Hayley’s decision to move but he also knew the curse sure did not help things, in fact if anything he believed it determined her decision and with her now gone and Rebekah too, Elijah was running out of reasons to remain forever by Klaus’ side.

Freya Mikaelson had taken to the oldest sibling role a little far too well and she had started to feel the weight that came keeping a family like hers from killing each other. Not only did the Mikaelson witch have to play mediator between a warring Elijah and Klaus but she was also using her expertise to try and help her youngest sibling Rebekah to find a way to resurrect Kol.  
Family was not Freya’s only struggle however as she tried to stop Davina Claire and her vampire father figure Marcel Gerard from declaring war on her siblings every other day, while finding unlikely common ground with Vincent Griffiths in restoring their city for the better as well as keeping her promise to her brother Finn, one that meant finding him a suitable body that would require minimal violence if possible.  
Freya literally had everything on her shoulders and was trying her hardest to wear it well, so the last thing that she wanted, needed, or even expected, was the arrival of two so-called vampire slayers, a demon, and a vampire with a so-called soul.


	2. Round One - Buffy Versus Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh's new friendship with Buffy the vampire slayer leads to Buffy and Klaus meeting for the first time, while Rebekah Mikaelson finds herself running into Cordelia Chase after reluctantly returning to New Orleans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: I do not own nor claim to own the copyrights to the following tv shows; “Buffy the vampire slayer”, “Angel”, “The Originals”, “The Vampire Diaries”. Nor do I claim to own any canonical continuation via comics, spin-off televisions, and such. I do not claim to own any of the characters within either the Buffyverse or the TVDverse, I am purely doing this for non-profit as a fan of both worlds and fanfiction itself.  
> 15 Plus: May contain medium to graphic displays of violence and torture, displays of witchcraft practice, horror elements, supernatural elements, sexual innuendos, and scenes of a sexual nature.  
> F/F, F/M, M/M, GEN + OTHER

Willow Rosenberg was one of the most powerful witches ever to exist but that did not mean she wasn’t prone to a mishap or two, the most recent mishap concluding in Buffy the vampire slayer, Angel the brooding vampire with a soul, Cordelia the rich girl turned demon, and Faith the redeemed slayer finding themselves in a completely different world to their own.  
Buffy, Cordelia, Angel, and Faith, all knew that Willow would eventually find a way to get them back where they belonged but until then they had to stay put to make it easier for the red-headed witch to find them, and so they decided to settle into the city of New Orleans, having no choice but to adapt to this new world and the way it worked differently to their own.  
It did not take long for Buffy or Faith to realize that in this world they were even stronger and faster than they ever could dream of being, additional gifts that would prove beneficial considering the vampires in this world were also faster and stronger, including Angel who had developed the power of compulsion and learned that here his blood could be used for healing properties.  
Cordelia was yet to notice much difference within herself following her arrival in this new dimension but to be fair the woman was busy adjusting to being corporeal again following a mystical coma, so she could be forgiven for not noticing any other changes.  
All four of them did manage to notice due to a patrol night spent on the outskirts of New Orleans that when vampires died here they did not turn to dust as they did back where they were from.  
“So, you’re telling me that you are from some other dimension? And that you are temporarily stuck here with your high school frenemy, a girl who tried to kill you and your first love whose undead and is kind of seeing your frenemy?” Josh stated from behind the bar in Rosseau’s, as he opened a bottle of beer and passed it to Buffy Summers who was sat on a barstool next to the counter, eagerly awaiting her drink. “I thought the people around here lived complicated lives but you’re something else entirely.”  
“I’m a vampire slayer Josh,” Buffy replied, as she took a drink from her beer. “Do not worry I only slay the bad vamps and so far you seem too nice to kill.”  
“Well yay me…I guess,” Josh said nervously, as he looked around hoping there was someone else in Rosseau’s with them only to see the rest of the bar empty, it was the middle of the day to be fair.  
“In my world vampires are mostly evil and in need of being killed and do not get me wrong there seems to be a lot of evil ones here but it’s all just that bit more confusing about who and who not to kill,” Buffy admitted to Josh freely, not worried about giving anything away.  
“Well, I can safely say I’m the kind of vampire you do not want to kill, especially if you want somewhere decent to get a drink served with a friendly smile,” Josh told the blonde-haired slayer, eager to ensure she didn’t get the idea to try and kill him. “I’d keep the whole slayer thing on the down-low though, there are some pretty old, and very violent vampires who are not so keen on hunters.”  
“I am not a hunter, I’m more than just some grumpy old dude chasing monsters, I’m strong, stronger than every vampire I have ever come across, I’ve beaten gods, giant snake demons, cyborg zombies, and even the first evil ever to exist,” Buffy argued with Josh before downing her beer and placing it on the counter. “Where I come from the monsters are scared of me!”  
“Wow, you sound pretty awesome! But still, when people piss off the Mikaelsons they wind up dead, trust me I’ve seen it with my own eyes far too many times.” Josh warned the slayer, trying to make her realize just how big a threat the original family of vampires truly were.  
“Yeah I’ve worked out there like one big family of Masters but what I don’t get it is how so many of you vamps seem to be able to walk around during the day,” Buffy responded, making Josh know she took the Mikaelsons seriously before hinting for more information about the vampires in this strange new world.  
“Witches cast a spell on a ring and boom vamps can walk in the sunlight, it’s a lot more complicated than that but that’s the shortened version,” Josh informed her. “It’s nice not to be the newbie around here with all this information for a change.”  
“Yeah, well I catch up quick if what I’m catching up to isn’t already dead by my hands that is.” Buffy boasted as she stood up from her bar stool. “Where does your loyalty lie amongst all this anyway?”  
“Just trying to stay alive, would like my friends to stay alive too,” Josh answered her honestly. “You seem nice, have you considered getting yourself a new gig?”  
“All the time.” Buffy laughed. “But this gig seems to be one for life, unfortunately.”

Despite her better judgment Rebekah Mikaelson decided it was time to pay a visit to her family in New Orleans knowing that her sister Freya was worried about their warring brothers Klaus and Elijah, believing a quick pit stop back home would be enough to heal the rift between the two so that she could be free to continue looking for a way to revive their fallen brother Kol without any worries about Klaus and Elijah killing each other.  
However, the original vampire was in no particular hurry to rush back into the Mikaelson melodrama and so she arranged with Freya to meet her at a fabulous boutique to spend some quality time with her sister before going headfirst into playing mediator between her immortal brothers.  
Much to Rebekah’s disdain, her sister Freya happened to be running late to meet her at the boutique, more than likely getting too caught up in the neverending drama that seemed to cling itself to their family, and so instead of meeting with her beloved sister, Rebekah found herself meeting someone else.  
“If I was you I’d give that one a pass, not because it’s ugly on you if anything it’s a perfect fit, it’s just that this knockoff will fall to pieces the moment you walk out of the store,” Cordelia informed Rebekah after walking out of a changing room within the New Orleans boutique, as Rebekah admired herself in a mirror while wearing a little black dress. “I know first this place sells knock-offs and then they charge the exact same as the actual design they're ripping off! There is nothing eviler than people selling knock offs.”  
“That’s what I get for not compelling the sales assistant the minute I walked in the door,” Rebekah replied, before letting out a sigh of frustration to let it be known she was not amused.  
“Oh, so you’re one of these world vampires? Great, I literally said to Angel going shopping couldn’t lead to chaos and now I’m not so happy about our credit cards and cash is the same.” Cordelia complained after realizing the woman she was talking to could possibly be an enemy. “Hey, how about you do not try killing me because I just hate it when he’s right, the only thing worse than a brooding Angel is a know it all Angel.”  
“Who the bloody hell is Angel and why do you speak so bloody much?” Rebekah snapped at the brunette beauty, eager to get to the bottom of Cordelia’s ramblings.  
“It’s a long story starting with a witch and me being in this mystical coma after some bitch hijacked my body…what do you say I help you find a non-knockoff in this place and we grab a drink so I can catch you all up on how me and well friends is a strong term, I and my acquaintances wound up in a completely different world to our own,” Cordelia explained to the original vampire. “The world in question being yours…”  
“Well my severely late sister does not look to be heading this way anytime soon and I am in no rush to play mediator with my brothers so I suppose I can kill sometime figuring you out, if your story is true then that’s bloody intriguing and if it's not your bloody bonkers which is always good fun,” Rebekah answered the part human, part demon, hybrid called Cordelia Chase. “But first I am going to snack on the bitch who tried to sell me this garbage!”  
“Fine but can you like snack then release, I’m kind of against needless human murdering it’s a little thing of mine that started in High School.” Cordelia requested, knowing the lines between what was right and wrong was a little more blurred around here.

The four new arrivals within New Orleans were not the only ones who had been working out the situation they had found themselves in, as Klaus Mikaelson quickly learned about their presence within his city and began using his vampires to keep an eye on Buffy, Faith, Angel, and Cordelia finding out that these four were not average humans, in fact, two of them were not even human, or at least not anymore.  
Klaus would normally take out any potential threats without hesitation but this time around he was curious about the formidable four, curious to how a team containing two slayers, a vampire, and a demon would handle themselves in his city, and curious to how different his world was to theirs, having never dealt with anyone from another world before, minus the odd prison world escapee.  
The original hybrid had not heard of any plans of these four newbies attempting to make a move against him which only served to make him more suspicious despite Josh’s claims that they did not seem like anything to get worked up about, believing that even if Josh did not believe this he would not admit it to him, knowing too well how Klaus tended to handle his problems.  
Klaus was eager to come face to face with all four of them and figure them out for himself but he did not expect to come face to face with one of them as soon as he did, and he most especially did not expect to find one of them with his new friend Josh at a place that he arranged to meet the relatively new vampire.

Josh stood there waiting in a darkly lit street alleyway within New Orleans, standing in front of a doorway to an abandoned and boarded up warehouse where for some reason Klaus had arranged for the two to meet, the reason however Klaus was not eager to reveal to the hardworking undead bartender.  
Josh had no idea why he was stood here late at night, waiting for the one Mikaelson he never thought he’d never have the courage to be meeting in a dark alleyway and yet there he was, hoping that whatever surprise awaited him was not of the violent tendency that Klaus loved delivering to others.  
“Rumours have it that your Klaus Mikaelson’s latest lap dog.” A male voice shouted from within the shadows before the man behind the comment appeared from out of the shadows alongside a group of two men and one woman, the woman in question showing her vamp face, making it clear to Josh that this was a group of rogue vampires. “We’re not exactly fans of the original hybrid but we cannot kill him, not for a lack of trying, so we figured killing his latest lapdog is the next best thing!”  
“Here’s the thing I’m not the in-between dude for any Mikaelson sibling or any other vampire come to think of it. I make certain to keep myself out of all potential wars that could and would lead to my certain death, so you clearly got the wrong guy.” Josh replied to the gang nervously, attempting to mask his fear while dreading what they were about to do to him.  
The gang laughed away Josh’s comments but thanks to his new friend they weren’t laughing for long, as before his very eyes Buffy jumped down from the building Josh was standing in front of, landing on her feet with ease, while holding a wooden stake in her right hand, willing and ready to do what she does best.  
The vampire slayer swung into action as she charged towards the leader of the vampire gang, plunging her wooden stake straight into his chest, watching as his body turned grey before pulling out the stake and pushing the now lifeless body to the ground, as she smiled at the three remaining vampires, making it known to them that they were next.  
The only female in the rogue vampire gang was the first to run at Buffy only to be met by the slayer’s fist as Buffy punched the vampire’s face with full force causing the female vamp to fall to the ground, just in time for one of the male vamps to begin charging towards the blonde-haired, deadly beauty.  
Buffy wasted no time launching her trustee wooden stake right into the guy’s chest, the vampire basically running into himself, this time not wasting any time to watch the body turn grey as she pulled the stake out of her second victim’s face and pushed his corpse to the ground, as she charged towards the last remaining male vampire within the team of rogues.  
As Buffy began delivering a punch, after punch, and kick, after kick, on the unsuspecting male vampire, Josh noticed the female vampire get back on her feet and vamp sped his way to stand behind the woman before plunging his hand in through the back of his enemy before pulling her heart out and dropping it as the woman’s body dropped in unison.  
“Nice move,” Buffy congratulated the undead bartender after noticing his kill, while she launched her stake into the last rogue vampire, this time leaving the stake in the guy’s chest as his body fell onto the cold hard ground. “I think I prefer it when they just turn to dust, it sure requires a lot less cleaning up that’s for sure.”  
“I’m just thankful that I got a slayer who clearly likes me enough to save my ass especially considering I doubt saving vampires is in the job description of a vampire slayer.” Josh thanked his blonde-haired savior, more than impressed by how easily she took out the group of vampires.  
“It happens way too often for my liking actually but at least you’re not going to fall in love with me like the other too.” Buffy joked with her favorite bartender. “You’re basically Bambi with fangs and nobody should be hurting Bambi, even if you feed on the odd Bambi yourself from time to time…come to think of it have you…”  
“Killed anyone? The odd vampire in self-defense but no human…not yet anyways, hopefully not ever.” Josh honestly admitted to the slayer.  
“Something tells me if there’s ever going to be a vampire who does not kill a single human it is going to be you!” Buffy said in a reassuring tone, the two friends sharing a genuine smile, Josh clearly touched by Buffy’s confidence in him.  
“You must be Buffy Summers, I presume…” Klaus stated, with a wicked grin on his face, after vamp speeding his way from out of nowhere, to now be standing in front of both Buffy and Josh, both of them not knowing what to expect next from the original hybrid.


End file.
